Amber gris
center|650px Biografía Los integrantes de amber gris, el vocalista y líder de Temari Ruvie, Kaname del guitarrista y el bajista gossip Koto de Sugar, y a ellos se unieron el guitarrista Wayne y el baterista Rami. Gracias a esta impresionante composición se las arreglaron para hacer que su música fuera absolutamente única en las mejores tradiciones de el viejo j-Rock. Sorprendentemente material de música de alta calidad, acompañado de una voz única y letras de Temari, no dejarán indiferente a nadie. Sus letras están llenas de descripciones de la naturaleza y los animales, historias sobre el destino y el sentido de la vida, las contradicciones del amor y el odio. Su música encantadora te aleja de la realidad, y se transfiere al desconocido y controvertido fabuloso mundo de "Ambar oscuro", lo que significa que el nombre de la banda. La banda se formó en Tokio en febrero de 2009, pero comenzó a dar conciertos en agosto. Su primer single fue llamado "Joukou 8000ft-Shounen wa Tengoku que Todoku sin ka-", lanzado el 17 de octubre. También dieron su primer concierto como grupo en Takadanobaba AREA en Shinjuku, Tokio, junto con emmurée, Ensoku y Kaya. Y en agosto, abrieron su sitio oficial y su blog en MySpace. El 24 de marzo 2010 amber gris lanzó su segundo sencillo "Shoujo no Cuore". Luego, el 15 de agosto lanzaron su primer mini-álbum, "Child Forest", que contiene 6 canciones, así como el 15 de septiembre fue re-lanzado su primer single "Joukou 8000ft-Shounen wa Tengoku que Todoku sin ka-". Al final de una gira el 30 de agosto 2011 fue lanzado el DVD 「night walking toy soldiers.」. Temari también se convirtió en uno de los participantes en el proyecto BLUE PLANET JAPÓN. A principios de 2012, fue una gira conjunta de amber gris y 9GOATS BLACK OUT. A continuación, el grupo participó en el evento 「PARÍS MANGA」 dedicado al anime, el 4 y 5 de febrero en París, Francia. En 2013, los músicos lanzan su segundo álbum "AROUND CHILDREN", el 27 de febrero. El 14 de agosto del 2013 se lanza cloudy. Y el 1ero de octubre se abre el club de fans oficial. Del 1 a 2 marzo 2014 el grupo lleva a cabo conciertos en Osaka Ash. El 28 de mayo se dio a conocer the Cell. Y en junio tocaron junto Grieva y WING WORKS hasta terminar las presentaciones en TSUTAYA O-West. El 18 de octubre estuvieron celebrando su quinto aniversario. Organizaron un evento titulado 界 の ヘ テ ロ ク ロ ミ ア (Zekkai no Heterochromia ) en Shibuya WWW. El 17 de diciembre sale el mini-álbum the blow. En una gira de recitales "fall down the moment", que se celebró el 8 de febrero en Shinjuku BLAZE, amber gris decide cerrar sus actividades. Su última aparición fue el 27 de mayo 2015 en el Akasaka BLITZ. Integrantes * Voz: 手鞠 (Temari) **→ Lover Berry → Ruvie → amber gris * Guitarra: kaname **→ dystopia → gossip → My BACTERIA HEAT IsLAND (soporte) → amber gris * Guitarra: wayne **→ Du:kaLuma → SULFURIC ACID → 東京ミカエル。 (soporte) → amber gris * Bajo: 殊 (Koto) **→ GARNET → デュアルベリ → Sugar → キテる！BAND, L'eprica (soporte) → amber gris * Batería: ラミ (Rami) ** → Lilith(らみ) → Uma(raminosuke) → beaU(soporte/ラミ) → gechena(ラミ) → シンディケイト(CindyKate/soporte) → えんそく(ensoku/soporte) → amber gris(悠真→ラミ) → REIGN(soporte)、怪人二十面奏(Kaijin nijuumensou/soporte) Enlaces * pagina web official Discografía Album amber gris - pomander (20.07.2011).jpg|pomander 20.07.2011 amber gris - AROUND CHILDREN (27.02.2013).jpg|AROUND CHILDREN 27.02.2013 Mini-Album amber gris cover.jpg|Across the blow 17.12.2014 Amber Gris - Child Forest (15.09.2010).jpg|Child Forest 15.09.2010 Maxi-Single amber gris - in the Cell (28.052014).jpg|in the Cell 28.052014 amber gris - chiisana ginka wo hidarite ni (15.04.2015).png|chiisana ginka wo hidarite ni 15.04.2015 Singles amber gris - decadence (22.02.2012).jpg|decadence 22.02.2012 amber gris - Franny wa gokigennaname an Fade (25.12.2011).jpg|Franny wa gokigennaname / an Fade 25.12.2011 Tsuyu no Lotus 25.04.2012.jpg|Tsuyu no Lotus 25.04.2012 amber gris - The collapsing garden 27.06.2012.jpg|The collapsing garden 27.06.2012 amber gris - bright or blind (05.12.2012).jpg|bright or blind 05.12.2012 amber gris - this cloudy (14.08.2013).jpg|this cloudy 14.08.2013 * 2009.10.17 上空8000ft-少年は天国へ届くのか- (Jōkū 8000ft -Shōnen wa tengoku e todoku no ka-) * 2010.03.24 少女のクオレ (Shōjo no kuore) * 2012.12.05 bright or blind * 2013.08.14 this cloudy * 2014.05.28 in the Cell * 2015.04.15 小さな銀貨を左手に DVDs * 2012.01.14 night walking toy soldiers * 2013.08.16 creative believer Galería AmbergrisMayo2014.jpg|Mayo 2014 ambergrisMar2015.jpg|Marzo 2015 Videografía thumb|left|300 px|Feel Me (Julio 2011) thumb|right|300 px|bright or blind (Diciembre 2012) thumb|left|300 px|this cloudy (agosto 2013) thumb|right|300 px|from mouth (diciembre 2014) Categoría:Esbozos Categoría:Bandas Separadas Categoría:Bandas separadas el 2015 Categoría:Bandas formadas en 2009